The Earth Day Special
by Parent12D
Summary: It's Earth Day in Beverly Hills, and the five spies are assigned by WOOHP to take the time and clean up any liter that is loose. How will it all go for Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky in this special? Read and find out now! Rated T just in case! Friendships Andrew has with Clover, Sam and Chaosky is present, along with AndrewxAlex and minor ChaoskyxSam too.
**Hello readers out there! As I said, here I bring to you all the Earth Day special to this category that I've been doing for a while!**

 **Now there's nothing too special about this oneshot, aside from the fact that it has the five spies being assigned by WOOHP to clean and pick up liter through a good part of Beverly Hills. There are some bonding moments with all the characters, such as some of the junk they find and such. Also, this is categorized as a Friendship genre because of Andrew's feelings towards Sam, Clover and Chaosky and his friendship with them, in addition to how he feels about his girlfriend Alex. Just letting you know.**

 **Aside from that, there's nothing more to this notice, so I do hope you all enjoy the story and have a happy Earth Day!**

 **Disclaimer: Andrew and Chaosky are mine, while Sam, Clover, Alex and other characters/places relating to Totally Spies are owned by the creator(s) of that show.**

* * *

It was a nice, warm and beautiful Earth Day in Beverly Hills, and everyone has been getting into the holiday one way or another. Five certain spies of WOOHP, who happen to be Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky, were strolling the sidewalks, wearing liter uniforms as they were cleaning up liter on the ground as instructed by WOOHP. While Andrew, along with Sam, Alex and Chaosky weren't bothered by this, Clover however, had an unsettled look on her face as the last thing she'd be doing currently would be picking up people's loose garbage.

"Ick. Do we really have to clean up people's trash," Clover asked in disgust. "I don't wanna pick up liter. It's so disgusting and gross."

Sam, letting out a sigh then told her.

"Clover, I told you for the thousandth time," Sam started. "WOOHP has assigned us to clean up any loose liter be it paper, plastic, wrappers, or whatever. They thought we were the best ones for the task."

"Yeah, and besides," Chaosky agreed. "We'd be benefiting the environment around us just from cleaning up the liter that is on the ground. That's why WOOHP wanted _us_ to do this."

"But still, I feel very unsettled with picking up people's garbage while getting some on me." Clover stated.

It was now Andrew's turn to speak.

"Awww, look Clover, just think of it like this," Andrew tried to cheer her up. "We could have been doing something even _more_ disgusting than picking up liter, like let's say, scraping off chewed up bubblegum on the sidewalk, or having to pick up dog crap and stuff like that."

Clover knew Andrew had a point. If there was one thing worse than cleaning up liter, it's cleaning up chewed up gum, and picking up dog crap.

"I get it now, I don't want to do that stuff," Clover said. "There's no way I'm cleaning up any dog crap that is lying around."

"Your not alone there Clover," Andrew admitted. "The last thing I'd want to do right now is cleaning up dog crap."

Clover nodded in agreement.

"Besides Clover," Alex then started speaking. "It's a very nice and beautiful day out today. We should enjoy this nice and wonderful weather today. Understand Clover?"

"Okay," Clover sighed. "But can I at least use some latex gloves first?"

"Say no more, I have some spare gloves right here." Andrew got out a pair of latex gloves and gave them to Clover.

"Thank you Andrew." Clover thanked him as she put them on.

"Your welcome Clover." Andrew said as they picked up more liter on the sidewalk.

"Hey guys," Alex said, picking up another plastic bottle. "Have I ever told you how much I hate people who liter?"

"No you haven't babe," Andrew said honestly.

"Well it's true honey."

"Well that's great to here Alex," Andrew winked at her. "I love you babe."

"I love you too handsome."

They then kissed for a minute or so before Sam got their attention.

"Okay, if we are all done here, there's still more ground for us to cover," Sam stated. "Andrew, Alex, and Clover, we should move to another location in Beverly Hills."

"Yeah come on," Chaosky backed her up. "We have some ground to clean up."

Sam then looked at Chaosky as if she was smiling at him. Chaosky couldn't help but be intrigued by her appearance.

 _God she's so beautiful._ Chaosky mused to himself. _What I wouldn't do to become a human every once in a while._

Truth be told, Chaosky does have a secret crush on Sam, but because he isn't a human, he keeps that to himself and not with Sam. Sam then noticed Chaosky was heavily blushing at the moment, but said nothing about it.

"Okay Sam and Chaosky," Andrew called out. "Let's get going."

The other four nodded in agreement as the five of them started heading for another part of Beverly Hills. From a certain perspective, Andrew certainly felt happy to be with these four people, and he had different feelings for each and every one of them.

First, there's Clover. Being a good friend to Andrew, they tend to be on good terms with each other a lot, considering the fact that they both have a strong distaste for Mandy. Even though Clover might get distracted from important stuff such as make up or dresses or anything relating to fashion, Andrew still cared about her and was a good friend to her as well.

Then there's Sam. Being Andrew's other good friend, Andrew often felt like Sam was like a sister to him. Being the smartest of the five, and also (along with Chaosky) the most mature as well. At times, Sam would help out Andrew whenever she was able to, and there were times where she made sure Andrew was alright. Andrew and Sam had a pretty good friendship between each other.

As for Chaosky, well, being Andrew's oldest friend he's made, Chaosky has been with Andrew since Andrew created him after a tragic incident involving his parents. Since then, Chaosky has been like an adopted father to Andrew, acting as the most mature, along with Sam, and also taught Andrew a lot of the basics, like fighting strategies, important business stuff, and a whole lot more. Andrew also enjoys getting advice from Chaosky whenever he needs it, and enjoys Chaosky's strong sense of morality. He enjoys it so much, that some of that morality has rubbed off on him. Legitimately speaking, Chaosky was one of the most important people in Andrew's opinion.

Last of all, there's the one person that Andrew felt the closest to; Alex. Being his girlfriend, the two of them have been in a happy relationship after they stopped Mandy from taking control of the world, after they made their confessions. Since then, Andrew has been there for Alex whenever she needed it. Alex also supported Andrew just as often, resulting in the two to be in a really happy and very long-lasting relationship that'll last forever. Andrew always enjoyed Alex's company and there was never a time where he was mad at Alex, and he never did anything to hurt Alex either. Andrew couldn't think of anyone better to be in a relationship with than Alex. The two were made for each other. Alex was the one that Andrew kept closest to his heart.

* * *

After roaming the streets of Beverly Hills, the five ended up finding a good place with liter loose where they decided to clean up a bit.

"Here's a good spot for us to work," Sam stated. "Let's get cleaning."

"You got it." Andrew commented.

It was then that the five of them started cleaning up any liter that was loose.

While cleaning up the liter, Clover had found something that shocked her to no end.

"What the heck," Clover picked up what appeared to be a lip balm. "Why would anyone want to leave this hanging around? It's practically going to waste."

"Beats me," Andrew shrugged. "Some people are nuts."

"Ewww, this one looks like it exploded too," Clover took notice at how it was ruined too. "What is wrong with some people?"

"I ask that question myself at times Clover," Andrew said.

Sam had found something that shocked her.

"What the..." Sam picked up what appeared to be an instruction booklet on how to use a molecular telescope. "Why would anyone leave this here?"

"Woah," Andrew was shocked when he saw what it was. "Why would something leave an instruction booklet on how to use a molecular telescope around like this?"

"Don't know Andrew," Sam shrugged. "Sometimes, people can be really ridiculous."

"Yeah," Chaosky said as he found a paper bag that came from a donut shop. "Oh look at this, it's a paper bag from a donut shop."

Chaosky then took a look to see if there were any donuts in there, but sadly, it was empty.

"Aw man," Chaosky said. "No donuts this time. Snap."

"Chaosky, why would you want to eat a donut from a loose paper bag," Andrew asked. "Especially from a paper bag that someone littered and threw onto the sidewalk?"

"I have no idea," Chaosky admitted. "I just love donuts."

"I know you do Chaosky." Andrew nodded.

"Hey, what's this," Alex said, getting Andrew's attention. "Nuts, it's just another candy wrapper. Why would people do this?"

"I have no clue babe," Andrew said. "Some people are just careless about the environment around them."

"Your not careless though, baby." Alex stated.

"Your not careless either sweet cheeks." Andrew said.

The two then blushed a little for a moment or so, as the five of them continued cleaning up any loose liter that was on the ground.

"You know something guys," Andrew said. "I kinda enjoy doing stuff like this with you guys. I always have a lot of fun with you all."

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better with cleaning up liter now, thanks to these gloves," Clover commented.

"I'm glad you feel that way Clover," Andrew stated.

"Yeah," Chaosky admitted. "Stuff like this can be done faster when we do it together, and fortunately the five of us make a wonderful team."

"Chaosky's right," Sam said, getting Chaosky to blush a light pink. "We do get stuff done faster by working as a team."

"Well you know what Andrew, my hunk," Alex commented. "I enjoy doing stuff like this with you too. You make it _all_ worth it baby."

"Heh heh, you make this stuff worth doing too Alex." Andrew said as they continued cleaning up liter.

* * *

After what felt like a good few hours or so, it was safe to say that the five spies had finally cleaned up all the liter that they could possibly find in the streets and the ground in Beverly Hills.

"Well guys, I guess we cleaned up the last of the liter." Sam stated.

"Finally," Clover let out a sigh of relief. "I thought we would never be done with this."

"Yeah, but we did what we need to now, and that's what makes it worth it." Chaosky commented.

"You said it Chaosky." Andrew said.

"So what should we do now?" Alex asked as Clover disposed of the latex gloves she was wearing.

"Hmm, I'm in the mood for some coffee right about now," Andrew suggested. "What about you guys."

"I would love that Andrew." Alex said as the other three were perfectly fine with that.

"Hey," Chaosky decided to offered. "Can we get some donuts too?"

"Sure Chaosky," Andrew grinned. "We'll get some donuts too."

"Yay," Chaosky cheered. "I want to share some with you guys too!"

All four of them were touched by Chaosky's offer, thanking him in the process.

"Well let's go," Sam stated. "We should probably get going now."

"Yeah." Andrew said as they started walking. Alex then grabbed Andrew's hands as he then faced her beautiful face with that happy and bubbly smile he always enjoyed seeing.

"Andrew, today was a lot of fun," Alex admitted. "I enjoyed being with you baby."

"Me too. Today was a lot fo fun," Andrew agreed. "We really do make a perfect couple."

"Oh Andrew," Alex said getting close to his face. "I really do love you."

"Alex," Andrew grabbed her backside and brought her close. "I love you too gorgeous."

It was then that they both started kissing compassionately, with their tongues touching one another as they enjoyed every moment of this. Believe it or not, Andrew always enjoyed doing this with Alex, he was practically attached to her as she meant the world to him. Alex felt the same way about Andrew, feeling greatful that Andrew was her man and was always keeping her save and not let anything happen to her.

After kissing, the two ran off to catch up with the others. After reporting to WOOHP about completing their mission, the five spies enjoyed some coffee and some donuts at a coffee/donut shop. After that, the five decided to do whatever they wanted to for the rest of the day, enjoying Earth Day by making it a nicer and healther environment for everyone to live on, and the five hoped that more fun-filled events will take place where they'll be teaming up together again to achieve such tasks. Until then, they decided to take it cool and do whatever, hoping for more fun to occur in the next several days or so...

* * *

 **OKAY! THAT'S THE END!**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR THE STORY READERS! I APOLOGIZE IF THIS ONE SHOT SEEMS A LITTLE SHORT, BUT THERE WASN'T MUCH I WANTED TO ADD TO THIS STORY, SINCE IT WAS BASICALLY AN EARTH DAY SPECIAL AS THE TITLE IMPLIES! I DO HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT REGARDLESS! ANYWAY, THE NEXT FANFICTION ONE SHOT I PLAN ON DOING WILL BE THE MOTHERS OF THE GIRLS WILL BE PAYING A VISIT TO THE FIVE AND THEY'LL ALSO BE MEETING ANDREW AND CHAOSKY FOR THE FIRST TIME! CHAOSKY TRIES TO IMPRESS SAM'S MOTHER, WHILE ANDREW TRIES TO MAKE A REALLY GOOD IMPRESSION WITH ALEX'S MOTHER, AS ALEX TELLS HIM THAT HER MOM WILL LOVE HIM. WILL THIS VISIT BE A GOOD ONE FOR THE FIVE SPIES? WELL YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE ONE SHOT TO BE MADE NEXT TIME I GET TO IT! SO TUNE IN NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **IN THE MEANTIME, ONLY IF YOU WANT TO, FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS EARTH DAY SPECIAL, EVEN IF IT'S NOT ON EARTH DAY! IT'S COMPLETELY YOUR CHOICE!**

 **WELL WITH ALL THAT BEING SAID, LET ME JUST SAY GOODBYE FOR NOW FELLOW READERS OUT THERE!**


End file.
